One Wild Night
by angelbsb
Summary: Clark and Chloe finally make love. One from my first sets of Chlark fan fiction September 2007 .


Title: One Wild Night

Type: Smallville Fan Fiction

Pairing: Chloe Sullivan/Clark Kent

_Written by: Angelbsb_

Disclaimer: I do not own they belong to Almiles, The CW and DC Comics.

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Clark and Chloe finally make love. One from my first sets of Chlark fan fiction (September 2007).

Clark lives alone now that his mom's in D.C. He invites Chloe over to hang out. Little does Chloe know Clark plans on being romantic? Clark filled the living room with candles and wildflowers. He cooked her favorite meal of meatloaf and mashed potatoes and gravy. And he made chocolate covered strawberries and fresh whipped cream for dessert.

Clark has also filled his bedroom with candles and wildflowers. As he quickly sets the dining room table, Clark hears Chloe's yaris pull up into the yard. Chloe walks right in without knocking. "Oh wow Clark. This all looks so amazing. Everything is beautiful, you did this all for me" Chloe says in an awed tone.

"Hey Chloe thanks, I'm glad you like it. Yep I did it all for you" Clark says in a deeper sexy voice.

Chloe puts her messenger bag down near the door and takes off her shoes. Clark pulls out a chair for Chloe at the table. Chloe sits down and gives Clark her 10,000 watt smile. Clark quickly serves the dinner. Chloe takes a bite and lets out a small moan of pleasure.

That small moan causes Clark to swallow hard. When dinner is done Clark quickly cleans up the kitchen. "Chloe I need to tell you something. It's important" Clark says lightly blushing.

"Clark you know you can tell me anything" Chloe says while walking over to him.

"I love you Chloe. Would you move in here with me? I want to make love to you tonight" Clark says pulling her closer to him.

"I love you to Clark so much , Yes I'll move in here with you , I want to make love to you too" Chloe says with a light blush on her cheeks .

"Chloe wait right here. I need to do something really quickly" Clark says looking at her with a hot look.

"Ok Clark I'll stay right here, I love you I have for years" Chloe says sweetly.

All Clark can do is shaking his head yes at her because he's choked up. Clark super speeds to get the strawberries and whipped cream and quickly heat vision the candles. He stops by Chloe picks her up into his arms and carries her into the living room.

Clark kisses Chloe passionately and lowers her down on the blanket near the fireplace. When they break the kiss to breath she notices the whipped cream and chocolate -covered strawberries by the fireplace. Chloe then turns her hands up and under Clark's shirt rubbing her hands up and down his back. Clark starts to lightly nip, lick and kiss Chloe's neck moaning softly into her ear.

Chloe grabs his shirt and starts to pull it off him. Clark sits up and finishes pulling it off. Clark reaches for Chloe's top and pulls it off and leans back down to bite and licks her chest thought her bra. Chloe reaches behind and undoes the clasp on her bra for Clark. Clark scoops some of the whipped cream into his hand; He then spreads it down her neck and one breast to the other.

Clark stars licking the whipped cream off of her neck slowly working his way down. Chloe throws her head back in pleasure at what Clark's doing to her. At Chloe's left breast Clark licks at it slowly from the outside working his way to her nipple. Chloe lets out a loud gasp of pleasure and her hands are tightly grasping Clark's hair. When Clark's at Chloe's nipple he sucks it into his mouth and scraps his teeth against it lightly.

Clark then moves to her right breast and does the same as he did to the left. When Clark was done Chloe says "Clark now it's your turn lay down on your back" Chloe says in a very husky sexy voice.

"As you wish Chloe" Clark says in a deep sexy growl. Clark lays down were Chloe was just at. Chloe scoops the whipped cream into her hand and spreads it onto and across Clark's neck and chest.

Chloe does the opposite of what Clark did to her. She starts at his chest and works towards his neck .Half-way across his chest; she grabs a strawberry and rubs it against his right nipple. It is covered in chocolate from the strawberry Chloe then lightly licks it clean. "Hmmmmm yummy. It's all so tasty Clark. Here have a bit" Chloe says putting the strawberries near his lips.

Clark takes a bite of the strawberry and pulls Chloe down for a kiss. Clark sweeps his tongue across Chloe's sharing the strawberry with her. Clark's hand reach for the zipper of Chloe's skirt and pulls it down. Chloe's hands reach for Clark's button -fly on his jeans popping them open .They both push and pull the others clothes off. Clark's hands are running slowly up and down Chloe's thighs. Chloe's hands are running over his butt and thighs.

Clark's light touches were driving Chloe crazy because it was not were she wanted them. The same could be said for Clark. Her touches were making him sweat. Clark decides to do something. He runs his hand down to rub against Chloe's button with light pressure. Causing her to yell out his name. Chloe then runs her hands against his shaft and lightly squeezing them.

That makes Clark throw his back his head in pleasure groaning her name. "Clark please makes love to me, I need you so bad" Chloe says while gasping in pleasure.

"Chloe of course I'll make love to you, I promise I will not hurt you Chlo" Clark says in a loving but serious tone.

"Oh Clark I love you ,I know and trust you to know you will never hurt me , Make love to me" Chloe says looking at Clark with hot eyes.

Clark nods at what Chloe just said. Clark lifts one of Chloe's legs up to his hip. Chloe raises her other leg up to meet the other wrapping her legs around him. He quickly reaches for one of the condoms by the end of the blankets. Chloe takes it from Clark's hand rips it opens and gently rolls it on him. Clark moans deeply at the feel of Chloe's hands rolling on the condom.

Clark kisses Chloe deeply while gently thrusting into her. Chloe raises her hips up to meet Clark's deep thrusts. "Chloe oh god you feel so wonderful, your all mine" Clark says with a grunt at each movement.

"C C Clark I feel like I've finally found my missing piece of my soul. It's always going to be you" Chloe says with her mouth against his ear.

"I feel the same way Chloe. I felt it even before we started making love" Clark says while looking deeply into Chloe's eyes.

There moving as they are one towards their orgasms. Both are covered in post -coital sweat, both are smiling huge at each other. "Wow that was amazing Clark. Just mind-blowing" Chloe says gasping for breath.

"I know Chloe. I agree with you there. I think we need a bubble bath" Clark says while nuzzling her neck.

"Oh that sounds wonderful Clark. But you will have to carry me" Chloe says while rubbing his chest.

Clark gets up and pulls Chloe into his arms. Clark quickly runs around the room blowing out the candles. Chloe giggles at him. Clark then super speeds them upstairs to the bathroom. He proceeds to use his heat vision to warm the water, quickly lights the candles and lowers Chloe into the tub.

Chloe lets out a sigh of bliss at the water and at Clark. Clark joining her in the bath, also let's out a sigh of bliss. Chloe shocks Clark by sliding into his lap. Clark throws his head back moaning at the feel of Chloe against him. Clark's head quickly snaps back up when he feels Chloe putting a condom on him.

Chloe pushes herself down on to him. Clark grabs her hips gently helping her move oh him. Chloe is thrilled that Clark's letting her set the pace and protecting her knees. The water and bubbles were churning side to side by there movements. Neither Chloe nor Clark notices it happening. They are feeling too much pleasure.

Clark rises up onto his knees so he can thrust into Chloe quicker. Clark then sucks one of her nipples into his mouth. Chloe lets out a loud gasp and grabs Clark's hair tightly into her hands. Both of Clark and Chloe's hips are moving in spasmodic thrust. There orgasms hit them so hard that most of the water is out of the tub.

When there breath returns to normal they notice they are in an empty tub. That causes Chloe to giggle hard into Clark's shoulder. This causes Clark to grin and quickly use his super breath and heat vision to dry the floor round the tub. Clark get up before Chloe can step out, "Chloe the floor is still sort of hot. I'll get you a towel and carry you out of here" Clark says softly to Chloe.

"Sounds like a plan to me Clark. Please hurry I'm getting a bit cold" Chloe says while lightly shivering.

Clark grabs two towels quickly put one on him then wraps Chloe in the other one. Clark carries Chloe to his room after he blows out the remaining lit candles. Clark lays Chloe down gently onto his bed Before Clark joins Chloe on the bed, he pushes play on his stereo. Chloe recognizes the song playing. It was her favorite.

Clark crawls onto the bed towards Chloe and is kissing her on the instep of her foot. That causes Chloe to throw her head back letting out a loud moan. Clark is slowly moving his way up to the junction of Chloe's legs. "Clark please, just get there already. If you do I'll make it worth you're while" Chloe says while moving around in intense pleasure.

"Be patient Chloe I'll het there soon. Oh I'm sure you'll make it worth my while. You already do" Clark says while nipping the inside of her left knee.

Clark's lips finally are touching Chloe's button. He licks and sucks on it gently then harder. This causes Chloe to buck her hips harder into Clark's face. Chloe has a very intense orgasm from Clark's mouth. Clark crawls up to kiss her deeply and tells her how much he loves her and how beautiful she is.

Chloe catches her breath and says "Clark turn over onto your back, now it's your turn to be pleasured". Clark lays down flat on his back looking at Chloe hotly. Chloe slides down to Clark's shaft and sucks the head into her mouth. Clark closes his eyes tightly and let's out a loud grunt of pleasure at what Chloe's doing. Chloe moves her head up and down on him quicker swirling her tongue around Clark faster.

"Chlo, Chloe I'm coming. Oh god baby your amazing" Clark says in a deep grunting voice. That causes Chloe to hum against him. This triggers Clark's orgasm. Chloe swallows everything Clark gives her. Clark pulls Chloe up to his chest to snuggle with him in his arms. Chloe lays her head over his heart to listen to it beat.

"Chloe sweetheart get some rest .We will go get your stuff tomorrow" Clark says in a warm sleepy voice.

"That's a great idea Clark. I really enjoyed today good night" Chloe says half-asleep. Clark pulls the covers over them, pulls Chloe closer and kisses her forehead.

"I enjoyed today also. May it be this way forever Chloe! Sweet dreams" Clark says closing his eyes. They both fell into a peaceful sleep.

THE END.


End file.
